parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Super Sanvi
Description Hello, I am a 9 year old girl who loves to speak and act.. we started posting videos on youtube when i was 6 years old.My grandfather has a great talent of writing poems so he writes and i recite them all these poems are exclusively created by him they are not heard before , stolen or copied and i have got prizes for all these poems in my school.In my school almost every month we get to take part in various competitions which i enjoy very much.so I wanted to share with everyone all his poems and other school work also like fancy dress, cooking in home science, my school project work etc. so that it may help others too. Videos https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=lp-kWSwLfD4 0:29 THE INDIAN CARTOON CHUTKI FROM CHOTA BHEEM 422K views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=TSk8Twb8ZFI 0:11 Radha rani 271 views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=BqdahQpxzk8 0:46 Project on Waste management by a little girl 5.1K views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=eHkxKPJ_6XA 0:51 Hindi poem recitation competition 1st prize/poem on fruits in hindi(self created) by a little girl 55K views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Tdk4-_GjbuA 1:41 Story of lord ganesha/ganesh chaturti by a little girl 101 views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=iqge11JYMuk 0:20 Poem on children's day in hindi(self created) by a little girl 13K views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Gi-FIk94ifE 1:02 seasons poem, prize winning english poem recitation competition (self created) 67K views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=xXjrZhBJJYc 0:13 Kimono dress in fancy dress competition/ Japenese girl fancy dress. 1.5K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=G_UTzIfUF80 1:02 hasya kavita in hindi golgappe 1st prize(self created) 66K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=JXKb9EyEQvY 2:56 Story of krishna's birth(janamashtmi) by a little girl 127 views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=q6SOWSWFWac 1:08 Poem on animals(self created)1st prize english poem recitation competition 11K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=PnVKsIIKUCE 1:34 My parents - my rolemodels 633 views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=pr4NFPJK3ew 0:45 Poem on prakriti/nature(self created)1st prize hindi poem recitation competition 7.6K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=MTbIo2V9H-g 1:33 English story telling competition based on courage and bravery 1st prize 833 views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=XZ7fTXEAtfo 0:34 Diwali quotes in hindi 4.1K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=8RiFqLgNH54 1:01 how can i save mother earth speak in just 1 minute 238 views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=92YxRkTJzbE 1:34 Alice in wonderland book report written by a little girl 194 views9 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=1ua7Vzm6jC0 1:06 Homemade BOARD GAME (3D) for kids by small girl 166 views9 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ChUF3vlUwqw 1:15 Poem on my country india/ national integration(self created) for english poem recitation competition 9.2K views7 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_IHYRv-k_HI 1:55 Rahim ji k dohe by class 4 student with subtitles 205 views6 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=9TMb5lctqJU 4:54 How to make paper bag easily at home by a little girl 3.8K views5 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=tWGidEHO6hc 0:51 10 fancy dress ideas for fancy dress competition for children by a little girl 30K views5 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=u9LflrVZyck 0:46 14 types of school project ideas 1.6K views5 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=gxqk1kLOwXQ 0:27 Poem/message/lines on children's day in english with subtitles(self created) 3.4K views5 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=NUaE3hYbN1Y 3:11 INCREDIBLE INDIA project/scrap file for school 350 views5 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=bvceVQYn3OA 0:59 poem on modiji, narendra modiji par kavita by a little girl (self created) 651 views5 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=1mTqQ_vREMs 0:59 Poem on JOY OF GIVING (self created) 1st prize in english poem recitation competition 747 views5 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=0HcyXpO82Ko 3:25 CHUTKI makeup from the INDIAN CARTOON CHOTA BHEEM 50K views4 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=OaQQzracQN0 2:41 Flora of India / Western India project work by a little girl 38 views4 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ItbQkP2Nmkk 0:57 Christmas poem by a little girl, english poem recitation competition.(self created) 6.3K views4 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Pi_GByYZvbY 1:31 Kids Dance, girls like to swing, Dance performance by sweet little girls. 587 views4 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=rpQPBeUv_JU 2:42 Chocolaty fruit cream, simple, healthy and quick recipe for kids. 229 views4 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=y6SzZyoS7_c 1:11 Lets Rewind 2017, my journey in 2017, happy new year 2018 250 views4 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=yawyqQHYiUg 3:14 Dahi golgappa chaat, dahi puri, recipe for kids. 260 views4 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Fwtl1f1w9KU 2:49 krishna makeup for fancy dress for kids 5.8K views3 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=uy0rque1xlU 2:45 Instant pizza with readymade pizza base, kids recipe 3.6K views3 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=zp-XRVSgqsA 0:51 poem on BEAUTIFUL MOON/ PHASES of MOON in english(self created) 533 views3 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=OHcAMmvnzqg 3:09 Hot creamy coffee full of froth without coffee machine by a little girl 161 views2 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=DSG-sKjldX0 1:52 English declamation on topic qualities of an ideal student. 129 views2 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=WZkFp4cZ4fc 2:18 Dance on ganesh vandana 243 views2 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=l45BJtzJGxQ 3:48 sandwich recipe for kids, tri color sandwich 122 views2 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=WQz8PN6DuNo 3:09 Instant cake recipe, super soft biscuit cake for kids 305 views2 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=IX9V7uXts1Y 1:01 Poem on EXAMS, english poem recitation competition(self created) 424 views1 month ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=J9c5fV5mxHc 3:22 School dance performace, kids dance 203 views1 month ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=eytBYJs9s-M 1:28 Hindi poem/kavita on exams/pariksha 142 views1 month ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=wnipljgAjjU 4:43 Fruit icecream sunday 72 views3 weeks ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=iG_-ywQ3HFg 3:19 Chocolatey icecream sunday 83 views3 weeks ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=UsAi5Uctdsc 2:08 Quick Vegetable sandwich recipe 42 views3 weeks ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=PbnkpeRUMgM 2:26 Masala papad recipe 23 views2 days ago Category:Super Sanvi